Irish's Obsession
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: An alternate version of Irish and his daily struggles in fitting in with the Black Organization. Soon Irish develops an obsession with two things: 1  Getting revenge on Gin for murdering Pisco; 2  Bringing Conan to the BO, exposing him as Shinichi Kudo.
1. Starting As A New Member

**_Irish's Obsession_**

Hello…and welcome to my 2nd Detective Conan fic. This time I'm making another experiment and **Irish** comes in my mind as being the main character here. Sure he may be a minor character within the **Black Organization** but this is where I got the inspiration after watching **The Raven Chaser**, and since his character was made only for the movie, it gives me ideas on how to expand his background after **Gin** killed off **Pisco**, and this started his grudge towards Gin.

Okay…here goes…hope you like this one…

* * *

><p>At the Black Organization HQ, the man who is now known as Irish was introduced to the BO (Black organization) circle and even though he showed courtesy to his "seniors" (Gin, <strong>Vodka<strong>, **Chianti**, **Korn**, **Vermouth**), everyone seem to have some "bad impression" on him and looked down at him, and although he got a feeling that he was met with disdain, he nevertheless tries to get along with them.

As the months went by, Irish struggles to make an impression to the BO members, but despite his efforts, he was unable to get a "high ranking member" status, even though he was quite smart. It is very apparent that Irish lacked a high rank within the organization and there he began to feel the stress of this situation as Gin began to "berate" him for being "weak" and marked him being the "black sheep".

"Looks like the "Boss" doesn't much higher talent in you…"

"What do you mean?"

"Just because you're smart doesn't mean you can get higher rankings like me…"

"Are you saying I'm not worth the cut in this organization?"

"You can try to make an impression, but I wouldn't hold high hopes for you…"

"Are you looking down at me?"

"Looks to me that way…"

"Just you wait…I'll work my way up…and soon I'll be in the same position as you are…"

"Good luck…black sheep…"  
>Even other members such as Vodka, Chianti and Korn also looked down at him, though Chianti is more of the vocal ones who voiced her disdain towards Irish while Korn and Vodka chose to keep their opinions to themselves. This had an effect on Irish and he slowly began to lose his touch and is mentally mulling to resign from the organization, feeling that he couldn't fit in and no one would want to get along with him even after showing effort that he is willing to cooperate with the other members.<p>

"I guess I'm not worth their value…maybe I should leave and try my luck elsewhere…"

Just as he is about to tell the "anonymous leader" (aka Anokata), someone approached him and tells Irish not to let the taunts get to him and this gotten Irish's attention, seeing that someone is talking him out of seeking resignation. Turning around, he saw the person who spoke to him just now. He appeared to be an elderly man in his early 70's and has an "aura" of a wealthy man. Irish hesitated for a moment wondering who the person is and why he is friendly towards him when the other BO members looked down on him.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I see you as a kindred spirit…and like you, I started from scratch…and now I'm a rank higher than Gin. If you want, I can "show you the ropes" and maybe in less than a year…you might get the same position as me…"

"R-really…?"

"You looked like you haven't made any comrades here…if you want…I can act as a father-figure to you…"

"Thank you…"

"So your codename is Irish huh? My name is…"

The man is identified as Kenzo Masuyama, who is a car company chairman. He is revealed to be a high ranking member of the organization, and that he is very rich and finances the Black Organization's operations, which kept the group on top of the criminal empire. And lastly, he was given the codename "**Pisco**", which is named after a colorless or yellowish-to-amber colored grape brandy produced in winemaking regions of Chile and Peru.

"Pisco? That's a nice codename…but…you run a car company…what if…"

"As long as no one sees me with the other BO members…my secret is safe…"

"So…can you show me on how you work your way to the top…?"

"I don't see why not…and if you show loyalty to the BO…then Anokata might consider you a worthy member worth promoting. Stick with me and I can help you work your way up."

"I will!"

"That's the spirit, lad!"

As the two began to talk, Irish finds himself fascinated at the person talking to him, and a fast friendship is formed, and as the weeks passed, and soon into months, the two became inseparable, as Pisco started to treat Irish as a son-like figure, while Irish regarded Pisco as a father-figure, but even after spending time inside, AND outside BO operations, the pair's "partnership" was viewed by the other BO members, with Gin and Chianti branding them disgusting, but nevertheless, the "anonymous leader" told the BO members to get along so the organization would further succeed.

"Hey, Gin…the text that Anokata sent says we should get along with that "Irate"…why would I want to work with him…?"

"I want to question the "Boss" myself…but we don't have a choice for now…"

Gin didn't like this at first but nevertheless carried out the orders and perhaps to make certain missions and transactions succeed, he civilly contacts Irish and assigned him with some missions, and Irish did the same, communicating civilly with the latter. While their working relation is rather well, Gin still looks down at him and wondered if there is a way to rid an "eyesore" like Irish.

**-x-**

Several months later, the BO came under threat that a certain teenage detective prodigy is on the BO's trail and may lead to their exposure. After managing to find out who is trailing him while on a mission at Tropical Landwith Vodka to blackmail a company owner involved in gun smuggling, Gin who seems to have been keeping watch, knocks down the "meddler", who is revealed to be **Shinichi Kudo**, with a blunt weapon, then force-feeds him **APTX 4869**, then leaves a parting message for him.

"So long, great detective…"

Gin and Vodka left the scene believing that Shinichi is done for, but what they didn't realize is that the drug only shrunk the detective into a child which would have eventually caused Shinichi to adopt the identity of **Conan Edogawa**. Since then, Conan had to keep his status as a "detective" under wraps, fearing his exploits might attract the BO members.

In the days that follow, however, Irish began to see that something is amiss after hearing Gin telling Anokata that he disposed of the "meddler", but Irish points out that the body wasn't found and there is a possibility that the poison he administered to the "meddler", who revealed the name "Shinichi Kudo", is still alive. There he uses this fact to poke some fun at the silver-haired executive member and Gin became upset at the insults hurled at him so he brought a search team and the then-drug developer **Sherry** (**Shiho Miyano**) with him and were able to trace Shinichi's home.

While searching the place, Gin became a bit suspicious that he is nowhere to be found and is unable to find any notes or clues to pinpoint his whereabouts. Nevertheless, as the days and weeks followed, the BO's identity hasn't been released to the press and Irish uses this as a leverage to keep his post and to stay on Anokata's "good side", which became the case. However, Irish is still suspicious that there is a possibility that Shinichi is still alive since his body hasn't been found.

**-x-**

In the months that followed, the BO's businesses went well as Conan hasn't run in to any of the BO members, but then Irish still at times operate on his own even though Pisco seem to approve of his methods as long as it is pivotal to the BO's financial transactions. At times, Pisco and Irish are seen together spending quality time and Gin finds it rather disgusting and uses the opportunity to make fun of Irish which would soon turn into a shouting match.

"Well, well…getting more intimate with Pisco…?"

"Hey! Watch your tongue!"

"I know what I saw…you're developing feelings for him…hmm…?"

"Are you saying…"

"I'm saying that I haven't seen you spending time with ladies…which means that you're gay."

"I'm not!"

"A shotacon like yourself…? He-he-he…"

"You asshole!"

As the shouting turns into shoving, Vodka is poised to intervene until Pisco shows up and tries to restore order and even tries to "assert" his superior ranking over Gin. This is because Pisco and Gin are executive members and Pisco is Gin's senior, but Gin dislikes and looks down on him, yet he is forced to acknowledge the order so as not to attract the attention of Anokata, and leaves the area with Vodka following. There Pisco and Irish talked things out and reminded him not to get into unnecessary arguments and just "go with the flow" while carrying operations.

"Now, now…I heard everything and you shouldn't lose your cool over that…"

"But he…"

"Then ignore the taunting…and just concentrate on your work…if you keep working hard…then the efforts you show would produce good results…"

"Okay…I'll follow your advice."

"Good."

Nodding, Irish took Pisco's advice and stopped picking on Gin over trivial matters and this seemed to worked as both Irish and Gin began to work civilly and no arguments took place at the following days, and things went well for the BO, though Gin still looked down at the two, and still feel disgusted at seeing Pisco and Irish together, during and outside of BO operation. Gin tended to ignore them and it seems that he is not the only one looking at the "father-and-son" figures, as Korn and Chianti finds them disgusting to look as well.

**-x-**

Irish still wants to be looked up as an equal-opportunity member of the BO, and tries to get along with the other members, which seemingly succeeded when Gin assigned him with some assignments and he faithfully carried them on, though he didn't notice that Gin still looked down on him, and still ignored him at most times. Nevertheless neither one of them gave Anokata some problems, and both remained "civil" to each other so as not to receive Anokata's "wrath".

**-x-**

Then one night, while completing an assignment, Irish happened to stumble onto Gin and Vodka, and secretly watch a scene where they are to meet with **Akemi Miyano**. It turns out that Akemi wanted out of the BO and wants her younger sister Shiho out of the BO as well. There he slowly learned that for Akemi to "free" herself and Shiho, she was told that the only way that she and her sister would be allowed to leave the Black Organization was to successfully pull off a 10 billion yen bank robbery.

After getting the money and tricking her into accidentally poisoning one of her team members, she confronts Gin at the shipping yard to complete the transaction. She tries to tell Gin to hold up his end of the bargain, but he tells her the Organization wouldn't let her sister leave anyway because she was too valuable.

"Here is the money…now where's my sister?"

"Sorry…changed my mind…"

"But you promised!"

"And if I did…you'll squeal us to the cops…not to mention how important she is to the organization…besides…her membership is permanent…now…I'll keep this from Anokata if you return to us…and I'll see to it that you'll be compensated…not to mention I'll ask him to double your salary if that would make you feel at…"

"I won't!"

"Last chance…stay with us and be loyal to the organization..."

"My answer is no...and I want out…and I'm taking Shiho with me!"

"Suit yourself…"

BANG!

He then kills Akemi and flees the scene along with Vodka and the money. Having heard about other members, he slowly realized that Akemi was never considered a high ranking member of the Organization, as her sister was considered more important, due to her being the one that created the drug that shrunk Shinichi. He wondered if Gin would do this to others and hoped that he doesn't, as he considers Pisco being VERY IMPORTANT to the BO, as well as seeing him as his father figure.

"_That Gin…does Anokata really gave him that much authority to kill anyone Gin deems as useless…?_"

As Irish is about to leave the scene, he saw someone approaching the dying Akemi. It turns out to be Conan, as he was following them. However, Conan arrives at the scene too late, and she dies while he tries to save her, but before she expired, Conan reveals to her, while she is dying, that he is Shinichi Kudo. Thanks to a hearing device that lets him hear conversations from farther places, he overheard this and this sparked an interest in Conan. Shinichi Kudo did survive the poison and now assumed the identity of Conan Edogawa.

"_That boy…he's Shinichi Kudo? If so…why is he in the form of a boy…? What is he? Hmm…maybe I should monitor him for a distance and see if he is what he said he is…_"

Irish is nevertheless perplexed at how Shinichi took the form of a child, and why is it that he never tried to tell the authorities and the media about the Black Organization. Nevertheless, he now has an advantage and a trump card on his sleeve as he now have the opportunity to make Gin look like a laughing stock by exposing his failure in eliminating a threat to the organization.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p>Hope you like the opening chapter…and how Irish got in to the organization and why he began an interest in Shinichi, who is now Conan. Moreover, you get to see how Irish and Pisco developed a fast friendship and why he is looked down by other BO members, and why he developed a "rivalry" with Gin, and now this rivalry would further escalate now that he is one of the first to discover Shinichi's survival and is going to monitor him so as to get himself a higher rank within the BO.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

Irish's obsession takes a sharp turn when events that led to Shiho's "escape" from the BO to the "murder" of Pisco took a toll on him, and that's where he would became a "harsh" person who would do anything to bring Gin down.

Reviews are welcome, as well as comments and corrections…


	2. The Obsession Begins

**Irish's Obsession**

After several months have passed, I decided to post in the 2nd chapter and see how well the story is received as it chronicles more of Irish's past and what made him become obsessed in getting his hands on Gin and Shinichi/Conan…

* * *

><p>As the weeks have passed, Irish could only think of what he discovered at seeing Conan speaking to Akemi before she expired, and why Conan said he is Shinichi. It doesn't make any sense and how come Gin hasn't produce proof that Shinichi is dead from the poison he gave him? He felt that Gin has failed and decided to cover it up…or maybe because the body hasn't been found and if he did survive, he would've told the police and the media, but there has been no word yet.<p>

Irish confided to Pisco about this and his "father-figure" tells him not to worry too much since the threat is no more, and as long as nothing problematic comes, the BO will be fine. Irish took this well and decided to move on, yet he still has qualms about what he discovered. Why is it that Anokata not question Gin about the results of him killing Shinichi and his body not found? He begins to wonder if he is getting the same treatment as Vermouth.

"_Pisco…I wonder if you're aware that the other agents are not giving you some respect even if you show that you're cooperating with them…?_"

**-x-**

A few weeks after the death of Akemi Miyano, Irish would later learn that Gin used an alibi to explain to "Anokata" why Akemi is no longer seen within the organization, which the "boss" accepted and is not penalized or punished, which made Irish a bit peeved, but he still has an "ace" up his sleeve as all he need is physical, solid evidence that Shinichi Kudo is still alive and is now using the form of Conan Edogawa and he decided to confide this fact to Pisco which made his "father-figure" intrigued and took his words in consideration.

"Pisco…I think you shouldn't get close to Gin…"

"Why are you saying this…"

"I heard them…Gin just killed Akemi…and even lied his way into not getting sanctioned by "Anokata"…I have a feeling he might do the same to you if you make an accidental mistake…I think you shouldn't work with a guy like him…!"

"Clam down, Irish…"

"But how can I calm down? What if he really…"

"I promise you…if you don't shows that you are a liability, then they won't lift a finger at you…just calm down and think of the future ahead…"

"Alright…I'll take your word for it…"

"That's my boy…"

The two would keep in touch at least once a week due to their assignments for the Black Organization, and for several months, under Pisco's advice, Irish did not get into a verbal argument with Gin and kept the Shinichi-Conan info to himself, though he wondered why Pisco suggested it yet he guessed that there is a good reason for this. He took Pisco's advice well knowing he is almost right in terms of decision.

**-x-**

As the weeks went on, Irish still gets the cold shoulders from Gin and his cronies, yet he still works with them professionally as Anokata instructed, but then another few weeks have passed, he happened to secretly stumble on something: Shiho Miyano, aka Sherry, began to question Gin repeatedly about Akemi's whereabouts and all Gin did was glare at her to shut her up. Irish seem to sense something as he knows that Gin is very trigger-happy and wondered what he would do once she finds out that it was Gin who murdered Shiho's elder sister so as he would keep Sherry within the organization.

As the months passed by, Shiho, who at first, remains loyal in working for the organization, starts to rebel when she questions them, specifically about Akemi, she was instead locked up and she uses the APTX drug to kill herself, but to her surprise, finds herself reduced to child form and escapes, and within days Anokata tells his agents to find her – dead or alive. Of course, Pisco and Irish are among those tasked to hunt her down.

**-x-**

After a few months have passed, Conan eventually learned of Shiho's past and her connections to both Akemi and the Black Organization, and she now lives with him and Hiroshi Agasa under the alias of "Ai Haibara", and has so far evaded the eyes of the Black Organization. Of course the BO agents have relentlessly searched for her and though no success is found in finding her, Gin is nevertheless patient enough to wait for the right time to find out where she is.

As Irish is busy with other things, he is starting to wonder if she ended up with the same way as Shinichi, though he wondered if this is the case due to the fact that he is unable to find records of her past, such as her childhood pictures. Nevertheless, he and Gin came to verbal blows as he uses this opportunity for using his position to "bully" those whose ranks are below him.

"Looks like another has eluded you…"

"Watch your mouth, Irish…"

"What? I didn't insult you this time…"

"Seeing your face is enough to ruin my day…"

"It was your fault that you killed Sherry's elder sister…if you kept your word…"

"You know the rules…nobody leaves the Black Organization…"

"Except you use your trigger finger to do the work…shoot down anyone…and nothing happens…what if you run out of ammo, huh? Use the ammo from your "pee-pee"? I bet your sex organ is shooting "blanks", huh?"

"Why you blasted…!"

Gin started to take offense to Irish's taunts but Vodka had to keep his "aniki" in line and Pisco did the same to Irish, and the two left and went to get to their works, though Gin mentally wished he would get a "crack" at Irish for making fun of him, while Pisco reminded him not to cause conflicts among the members or he'll risk get sanctions from "Anokata", which he took the advice well enough.

Soon after, Pisco kept himself busy using his "front" to garner enough money to divert some of them to the BO's bank accounts while Irish is given the job of doing reconnaissance work, which is the same field as Vermouth's. Despite showing his allegiance to "Anokata", Vermouth sees nothing interest of him but nevertheless treats him like a co-worker, sometimes relaying important info and asked him to give the info she got to the "boss". But generally, she looks down at him, just like Gin.

**-x-**

Within the next few weeks, Gin, Vodka and Pisco are tasked of assassinating a well-known person while at the same time Conan and Ai are trailing them, even though Irish is not involved but he nevertheless keeps a transmitter he secretly placed at the man's collar to see how Gin is treating him since he saw several times that Gin looks down at Pisco no matter how courteous he shown to the other BO agents, and vowed to make them give respect to his "father-figure".

"_Sorry about this, Pisco…but I need to know if Gin really treated you with respect or with disdain…if he shoots you down for no reason…!_"

However, the fateful night, after successfully murdering their target, a mix of luck and bad luck struck their paths, and the following chain of events would forever change Irish's path and would not only target Shinichi/Conan, but also Gin himself despite his higher ranking within the organization, no matter how long it would take, as long as he would eventually get his revenge.

During the murder of their target, Pisco captures Ai and locks her inside a wine cellar, and upon learning of this, Conan uses the radio transmitter and told her to drink the baijiu and there she temporarily regains her normal form and tries to escape via the chimney, however, she was found by Gin and shoots her repeatedly, managing to graze her shoulder but Conan's intervention allows her to escape, which Gin is forced to shoot his arm after being struck by Conan's tranquilizer needle, in order to stay awake.

In the midst of the chaos, Pisco has discovered Shiho's identity and how she managed to stay hidden, and tries to get to Gin to tell him this, however, he is unaware that Conan used methods to expose him as the murderer and his membership to the Black Organization, which Vodka told Gin the problem. By the time the three BO members meet, that's where the "incident" took place which causes Irish to become angry at Gin.

"Gin! I…"

"Blast you! You blow our cover!"

"Wait…what are you…?"

"Sorry..you know the rules…"

"Wait…! I made a…"

"No room for mistakes…"

"Hear me out! I found out about…"

"No room for mistakes…no room for leaving a trail…no room for mercy…that's the code of law within the Black Organization…"

"Please hear me out!"

"Bye-bye…"

BANG! BANG!

Before Pisco can tell him about what he has discovered, Gin shoots him down and then burned his house to ensure no records of him would connect him to the organization and left, ensuring that Conan and Ai would live another day, while leaving Pisco's death a mystery to the police, as they are now facing a blank wall upon finding his corpse after finding the evidence linking him to the murder of Shigehiko Nomiguchi, a politician who is marked for death by the Black Organization.

**-x-**

At the Black Organization's HQ, Gin uses another alibi to keep his post and why he is forced to kill Pisco, which "Anokata" accepted, and is left off the hook, and after the boss left, Irish got into a physical tussle with Gin, which resulted in a shouting and shoving match, but Gin got the upper hand by knocking him aside with the gun and uses his position to threaten him to keep quiet.

"Gin, you son of a bitch! Why did you shoot down Pisco?"

"You know the rules, runt! He made a mistake…leaving hints that would connect him to our organization…if he gets caught by the police…we're toasted bread…so there!"

"But I know Pisco! He makes sure he doesn't leave a trail! What if someone else set him up?"

"Shut up, lowlife!"

SPLAG!

"UUNNFF!"

"I care less about that old geezer! He's replaceable and we can find other source of monetary means to raise the funds our organization needs…and whether he left a trail or not…his stupidity is what led to his death! So shut up and accept the fact that he's a liability!"

"You bastard!"

"Then go and cry at his grave! I care less if you get killed by the cops if you get caught…but know this…blab to the cops…I kill you at the spot…so shut up and cry to your room, you low-ranked lamb chops!"

"I'll make you pay…!"

"Then send me a check! Let's go, Vodka…we're not wasting time with this loser…"

After Gin and Vodka left, Irish is seething with anger and vows to kill him, but in a way to make him suffer such as disgracing him in front of Anokata, and there he recalled about learning of Shinichi Kudo still alive and is posing as Conan Edogawa, which a devious thought came in to his mind, and decided to use that a s a way to expose Gin of his failure, thus ensuring his quest to avenge Pisco's death.

"_Gin…I swear I'll make you pay…Pisco…I'll see to it that your death will be avenged…! That I promise you…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p>Hope you like the 2nd chapter…which depicts how his obsession in getting revenge on Gin and the circumstances on why he vowed to avenge Pisco's death after an unjustly murder at Gin's doing. While some of the details may differ from the manga and anime, I apologized as I haven't watched the episodes from episode 52 to beyond, and had to rely on info via wikia()com and other sites for reference.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

Irish's obsession would take to the next level, as he starts to taunt Gin on a regular basis while avoiding sanctions from "Anokata", up to the point that he discovers the "fate" that has befallen Shinichi…

Reviews are welcome, as well as comments and corrections…


End file.
